


5 Times Wild Tiger and Fire Emblem Slept Together (Not THAT Way) and 1 Time Tiger Slept with Someone Else.

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: 5 Times, Blanket Permission, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu and Nathan are good friends. This means loaning each other the occasional crash space. Or shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Wild Tiger and Fire Emblem Slept Together (Not THAT Way) and 1 Time Tiger Slept with Someone Else.

* * *

The first time was shortly after Nathan joined Hero TV as Fire Emblem. They both woke up slowly, with lots of bleary eyed blinking and slow twitching movements as they tried to figure out where they were after a long night of celebratory drinking.

And then noticed that they were not alone in bed.

Screams followed as Kotetsu launched himself backwards, landing in an ungraceful sprawl on his backside on the floor as Nathan ran into the wall, then made a few flailing attempts to climb it.

They both froze, staring at each other, then down at the mattress as if it was the cause of all of this.

Nathan looked around, not recognising the place. “This is your house?” Nathan finally ventured. They’d only known each other for a few weeks and didn’t know each other that well.

“Yeah.” Kotetsu looked around to verify that it was his humble apartment, then nodded again. He scrunched up his face, scratching the top of his head. “It was... closer?”

That was consistent with what Nathan remembered. There had been a party for breaking rating records. There had been champagne with the sponsors, then vodka with Rock Bison, and tequila with Sky High, possibly a beer or two somewhere in there...

“We didn’t do anything?” Kotetsu looked uncomfortable. “Did we?”

Nathan paused, running a mental check list. “Are you sore?”

“Other than the headache, no.” This earned Nathan a confused look that was on par of that of a lost puppy. “Should I be?”

Nathan burst out laughing, little giggles spilling uncontrollably forth from his chest. “Oh, honey.” He waved a hand. For all of his bravado, Kotetsu was so endearingly naive sometimes. “If you'd done anything with me, you’d _know_ it.”

For all that the closet did not exist for him, he’d lost friends before over misunderstandings smaller than this. And while he was still getting to know Kotetsu, he seemed like the kind of guy Nathan wouldn’t mind eventually considering as friend.

“I... what... huh?” Kotetsu’s face shifted into a myriad of expressions. Confusion, enlightenment, shock, before settling on disturbed. “That’s not what I meant!” He waved his hands around. “I meant on our way here! No stolen traffic cones! No embarrassing phone calls! No graffiti! No vandals stuck up on streetlamps!”

“You’ve done that before?” Nathan asked, loosening his grip on the wall.

“It was the ONE TIME!” Kotetsu roared, waving his fist. He flinched, leaning back and cradling his head. “Oh, owwww....”

Nathan swallowed, feeling his dry mouth with a feeling of distaste, his own headache making a reappearance now that the temporary adrenaline rush was fading. “Do you have any pain killers?” He asked, trying not to whine.

“Yeah. I’ll get them.” Kotetsu motioned somewhere in the vague direction of the kitchen. “Water’s that way.”

“Thanks.” Nathan got to his feet, wobbling slightly. He looked down and realised he’d never taken his shoes off the night before. The tall heels may have looked nice, but they were hell for balance with a hangover. His make up was probably smeared beyond belief as well, the lashes felt dry and flaky.

Of course, that could have also been the hangover talking.

He staggered to the sink, finding a cup in the surprisingly neat cupboards and filled himself a glass from the tap, chugging it down quickly before refilling it and doing it again. Kotetsu stumbled up, handing him two pain killers before getting himself a glass and drinking it down quickly as well.

Nathan swallowed the two pills quickly, then slowly sipped the glass of water, trying to figure out how to get home at... He wasn’t even sure what time it was. Way too early. Or late. Taxi, perhaps?

Kotetsu yawned, looking like he was disconnecting his jaw as he did so. “Come on then.” He muttered, putting the glass down. “Back to sleep.”

“I can call someone-” Nathan offered, only to be cut off by a disbelieving glare.

“Hah?” Kotetsu looked at Nathan as if Nathan had his head on backwards. “First off, that didn’t make any sense. Second off, it’s too late to make any sense. Third off...” Kotetsu hesitated, finger waving aimless in the air. “I forgot what I was going to say.”

“Okay.” Nathan said, finding something easing in his chest.

“Good.” Kotetsu sniffed. Apparently satisfied that he’d made his point, he staggered off in the direction of the bed. Nathan followed, watching with amusement as Kotetsu fell face first onto the mattress, leaving space beside him where Nathan had originally been sleeping.

Nathan hesitated, just watching the older drooling hero. What an odd man.

One of Kotetsu’s brown eyes cracked open a slit. “Y’sleepin’ er not?” He mumbled.

“Yeah.” Nathan agreed, lifting one ankle up to undo the zipper on the boot, then wobbled. He sat down, fumbling to undo his boots before finally kicking them off with a sign of relief. Nathan scooted back until he had a pillow under his head, body stretched out across the bed. He could feel the painkillers already taking effect, the headache receding.

Kotetsu yawned again, shifting to tuck his hands under his pillow. “We can forget this ever happened.” He promised. “In the morning. If you want. Manly men and all that.”

Nathan found his lipstick covered lips curving up in a smile. “Thanks.”

He got a snore in response.

* * *

The second time they slept together, it was after the season had wrapped up for the year. One Hero was retiring with full honours, Sky High had won yet again, and Fire Emblem had come in fourth, which he didn’t think was too bad for his first year as a Hero.

Wild Tiger, yet again, had come in last.

There had been the sponsor party, staying up way too late in the morning from people wanting a moment of his time, until all the Heroes slunk backstage and hid in the gym to avoid the press and everyone else. Soft talk had filled the air, and he’d found himself drifting off, the final fight and late night catching up to him.

He woke up to the sound of snoring in his ear and opened his eyes to find himself staring at Kotetsu’s slumbering face. He reached up and flicked Kotetsu’s forehead, making the other Hero grimace, wrinkling his nose in a way that was entirely too adorable for that early in the morning.

Somewhere, in the distance, someone giggled.

Nathan poked Kotetsu’s head again, Kotetsu reaching up and slapping himself in the face. This jolted him awake, sending both of them off the narrow bench they’d been laying on.

“Owwwwwwww....” Kotetsu said somewhere from the vicinity of Nathan’s hip. Which might have been interesting at other circumstances, but not when it meant that Kotetsu’s shoulder was pressed against Nathan’s bladder. He not so gracefully shoved Kotetsu off.

More giggling.

Kotetsu rolled with it, somehow coming up sitting, wobbling slightly as he stared at Nathan. “What’s wrong with your face?” He slurred.

“I... what?” Nathan touched his face in a panic, a vague sense of horror dawning. What had they done to his face?!

He relieved to find it feeling like it normally did. That did not mean that he was safe, people often got mean when they thought they could get away with it.

Kotetsu snorted and shook his head. “There’s writing all over it.” He giggled.

Nathan stared at Kotetsu, realising that what he’d mistakenly thought of as a bad case of bed-head or beard was actually writing. “You do too.”

“I... huh?” Kotetsu wobbled a bit, then stared down at his arms. Which were also covered in writing. “The bastard.”

“Who?” Nathan scrambled to his feet, trying to remember where the nearest mirror was. He hoped it wasn’t permanent marker.

“Antonio. Rock Bison.” Kotetsu growled, rising to his wobbily feet. “Thinks it’s soooo funny to write drunken haiku on people when they’re sleeping.”

“Don’t worry.” Antonio’s deep voice echoed with amusement. “It’s washable marker.”

Soft laughter followed. Nathan looked around, realising that everyone else was sprawled out around the room in a post-crash haze, too tired or drunk to move far.

“It’d better be!” Kotetsu shook his fist in Antonio’s direction with way too much ire and energy for someone who’d just woken up.

“Drink fillith my cup, Drink fillith my belly too, and soon the loo.” Antonio intoned somberly, then ruined it by laughing again. The large man staggered to his feet and wandered off in the direction of the bathroom.

“You Suck, Rock!” Kotetsu shouted after him.

“Your arm says that you tore off your underwear and turned it into a new hat.” Nathan informed Kotetsu, tilting his head sideways to read the scribbled text.

Kotetsu groaned and fell backwards onto the floor. “Tell me there aren’t photographs.”

“Of course there’s photographs.” The lady Hero who was retiring assured Kotetsu with a sparkle in her eye.

“You suck too, Obaachan.” Kotetsu waved an indignant finger from the floor.

Obaachan winked at Nathan, a kind smile on her face. He’d originally found it hard to believe that she’d originally fought alongside Legend, but now she looked tired and ready to step down for a while.

“It’s a team bonding experience.” She assured him.

“Falling asleep on each other?” Nathan asked, realising that she was leaning up against her protege. A few of the others were similarly passed out, propping each other up. No one was alone.

She nodded, smiling warmly at him. “Welcome to the team.”

Nathan read the haiku on his arm that said that Haiku didn’t make any sense, refrigerator, and smiled back.

* * *

The third time they slept together was because Nathan’s boyfriend had just dumped him, because he was too busy being a Hero to be a good boyfriend.

Kotetsu told Nathan that the guy was a jerk and an idiot, because Nathan was one of the bravest people Kotetsu knew. He wasn’t just a Hero, which was a full time gig, but he also started and ran his own business on top of that.

And that Nathan didn’t take the easy way doing it either. He dressed like he liked, loved who he liked, and lived how he liked, no matter what anyone else said about it.

Which was all things that Nathan knew, but sometimes it didn’t hurt to hear it from a friend

Once Kotetsu had calmed down, they ate way too much pizza and ice cream, and screamed at the television throughout High Fidelity, Moulin Rouge, and Blown Away. The latter because everything was better with explosions. Nathan talked Kotetsu into allowing him to do a manicure a he did his own nails. Bright coral for Nathan, clear for Kotetsu, who wouldn’t even go for a little bit of sparkle. Which was a pity, because what that man did to his nails was a crying shame.

They passed out on the couch, Nathan's head resting on Kotetsu's surprisingly comfortable shoulder, Nathan dressed a fuzzy pink robe and Kotetsu in ratty t-shirt and sweats, and didn’t move until sometime after lunch.

* * *

The fourth time they slept together, they’d been out drinking again and passed out at the nearest house. It was Kotetsu who woke up first, poking Nathan with a pointy elbow. “Oi.” He slurred. “Whose house is it?”

Nathan yawned, glancing around at the red velvet curtains and the satin sheets. “Mine.”

Kotetsu grunted. “Who ever is hosting brings the pain reliever.” He slurred.

Nathan sniffed, holding his aching head. “Who made up that rule?”

“Me.” Kotetsu informed him bluntly. “Just now.”

Nathan thought about it. Kotetsu had brought the pain killers when they’d passed out at his house from drinking too much. “Okay, fine.” He finally agreed, wiggling his hips to slide of the bed. At least this time he’d taken his shoes off.

“Good.” Kotetsu waved a tired arm. “Cause I don’t know where it is anyway.”

He considered this and decided that Kotetsu had a good point.

“I’m showing you where it is when we’re both sober.” He informed Kotetsu. “For next time.”

A weary grunt was his response.

* * *

The fifth time, he stayed at Kotetsu’s house as Kotetsu had a quiet meltdown over a six year old dying in his arms, too late to save her.

He didn’t say anything as Kotetsu sobbed, just staying nearby in case company was needed until Kotetsu fell into an uneasy sleep.

Nathan had been about to head back home when Kotetsu had the first nightmare. In stead, he’d taken off his shoes and crawled into bed next to Kotetsu, wrapping an arm around the older man.

Wild Tiger was a loose canon, too loud and brash by far, but he had a heart that didn’t stop caring. And for that, Nathan greatly admired him.

When he woke up in the morning, his arm was numb from Kotetsu using it as a pillow all night.

They stopped counting after that.

* * *

“Well, well.” Nathan smiled to himself as he stood over Kotetsu’s bed. “What do we have here?”

Kotetsu glared up at him. “It’s not what it looks like.”

Nathan smirked. “It looks like you and your Handsome partner stayed up way too late and passed out on your bed together.”

Kotetsu’s eyes flickered from between the sleeping Barnaby next to him and Nathan’s amused gaze. “Okay.” He agreed. “Now do you know how to get me free?”

Barnaby had a death grip on Kotetsu’s arm and wasn’t letting go. Kotetsu shifted, trying to pull free. Barnaby frowned, throwing a leg over Kotetsu’s to keep him pinned to the bed.

Nathan clapped a hand over his mouth to hide his laugh, then quickly dug out his phone, pulling up the camera. “Wait! Wait! What are you doing?!” Kotetsu hissed, frantically flinging out a hand as Nathan took a couple of photos. “Dammit, help me!”

“I am.” Nathan said, putting the phone away. “Team bonding.”

Kotetsu shot him a betrayed look.

“I stopped by to see if you wanted to go out to breakfast, but I can see you’re busy.” He blew Kotetsu a kiss before turning away and sauntering off. “Later darling! Take good care of our Bunny-chan!”

Because Barnaby looked like he needed someone to take care of him.

And Kotetsu, bless him, needed to take care of people. As well as someone to keep him in line. With Barnaby as his partner, his property damage debt already significantly down.

“Nathan!” Kotetsu whined as Nathan let himself out. “I have to pee, dammit!”

Nathan giggled as he walked out to his car, with a light bounce in his step.

It finally appeared like things were starting to look up for his friend.

-fin-

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired from a scene in episode 6._
> 
> _Fire drops off Tiger by his house after stuff, and Tiger's down because a guy just died, literally in Tiger's hands._  
>  Fire: "Hey, you want me to sleep next to you tonight?"  
> Tiger: "Huh?"  
> Fire: "I'll keep you company!"  
> Tiger: *chuckles* "I'll probably get aches from using your arm as a pillow."  
> Fire: "Mou. Don't come crying to me later!"  
> Fire drives off, honking as he passes and Tiger waves.
> 
> _It was just so friendly and sweet and I loved it because they were so obviously good friends. And I like Fire Emblem. And Tiger's SUCH a dork. And.... well... fic. *flails*_
> 
> _Druken Haiku courtesy of[DrunkenHaiku.com](http://www.drunkenhaiku.com/)._


End file.
